Drawing Lines
by hoodnmazalways
Summary: Shawn and Jules are really good with drawing lines.  They're also pretty good at crossing them, too. Shules Smut... of course.


"Shawn, wait," gasped Juliet as she pulled a few inches away from his lips, both their bodies catching up on lost air. Shawn froze, as he looked in Juliet's eyes—his lips quickly turned up on one side in a smirk. His hand was still up Juliet's shirt and resting temptingly on one of Juliet's breasts. She eyed his smirk and laughed. "Shawn, what are you doing?"

"Jules, I'm doing what you asked me to do—waiting," Shawn replied, not moving his hand. Juliet smiled. "We really need to talk about this, and for some strange reason I can't seem to focus." She slid his hand from her shirt and gave him a quick kiss on the lips to reassure him.

"Alright then, lets talk," he said, sitting up and grabbing both her hands to help her sit up too. He leaned back in to the corner of the couch and Juliet settled between his legs to lean back against his strong chest. Shawn wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands on top of Juliet's, working his fingers to intertwine with hers.

Juliet took a deep breath. "As much as I hate the thought of this, I think that as long as nobody knows about us, we might need to cool it down." Shawn hummed, knowing she was right. But he too saw this as a daunting task. He gave her hand a squeeze and leaned down to press a kiss beside her ear. "Unfortunately, I think you're right," whispered Shawn.

Juliet let her head fall back to rest in the crook of Shawn's neck. They were two months in to their secret relationship and, well, they were a very passionate couple. The problem was, it was nearly impossible to turn off the steamy glances and the uncontrollable desire to be near eachother while at the station in front of all their co-workers. It was amazing that no one had caught on yet.

Shawn whispered again, bringing Juliet out of her moment of frustration. "So what do we do, my love? You know I have a hard time controlling myself around you." Shawn gave her cheek a lingering kiss, and Juliet let a smile slide across her lips.

"How about we draw a line," Juliet began, nervous to propose just what the line would cut out. "No sex until we have a plan for how to break the news about us and a way for us to still work together." Juliet had closed her eyes in preparation for Shawn's reaction. Instead of an immature guffaw and list of reasons against Juliet's idea, only a few words came out of Shawn's mouth: "That could work."

Juliet opened one eye, then the other, a little shocked. She relaxed only to tense up again when Shawn said the ever disappointing word. "But…"

Juliet cringed. "But what, Shawn?"

Shawn worked a few kisses from Juliet's jaw to her ear gently sucked on it, drawing a shameless gasp from Juliet. He slid his hands from hers, sliding them up her arms, whispering low, "But where shall we draw this line? Here?" His used his right finger to draw a line down Juliet's arm, sending little shivers down her back. "Or… here?" His other hand swept across, drawing a line parallel to the top of her jeans. Juliet caught on to just what Shawn was getting at. She turned her head with a smile, inviting his lips to hers. They kissed, and soon their lips parted as tongues duelled slowly and sensually. Shawn pulled back and Juliet sighed at the interruption. Still leaned against his back, she could feel his chest rise and fall at a more urgent pace.

"Now, this line you speak of, does it have to be straight?" They both smiled, and Juliet replied, "Well what kind of line do you have in mind, Mr. Spencer?" He smiled again. "Keep in mind, a goes between two points," she added. Shawn brought his finger up to her lips. "Point A," he said. She gave it a quick kiss, and with a raise of the brow, Shawn slowly dragged his finger down her chin and neck to the low neck-line of her shirt.

Goosebumps rose everywhere on Juliet as he continued at a torterous pace. His finger diverged from the straight path and lightly dragged over to the right and drew circles on Juliet's shirt over her nipple. She half giggled, half moaned in delight at Shawn's sexy silliness. His finger journeyed over to take a few laps around the other nipple before continuing down over the belly button.

When he reached her pant line, he flattened his hand out on her stomach and slid his hand under her jeans and underwear, making a straight shot for her core. Juliet gasped as his hand pressed against her softness and a finger toyed with her clit. Shawn leaned down to lick her ear, and a tremble of lust was evident in his voice as he added, "Point B," sliding a finger inside her.

At that, Juliet ground back against Shawn to find his erection hard and pressing behing her. Shawn groaned at the hot wet feeling of her around his finger. Juliet moaned and bucked as he began to slide his finger in and out while the butt of his hand hit her clit. She couldn't hold it in much longer, "Mmmm, Shawn, yes." While his one hand continued to explore her wet folds, the other slid up under her shirt to undo the front clasp on her bra and massage her breasts. Shawn dipped his head to suck on her neck and shoulder, licking her up and down. Juliet's arms had reached up and behind her, her hands finding his fabulous hair to hold on to as he brought her closer and closer to climax.

Her moans grew louder and Shawn could feel her walls clamp down on his finger every time he pushed it in. It was then that he added another finger, causing Juliet to let out a whimper and buck back against Shawn. He couldn't help but let his hips buck too, using both hands to press her body against him. "Oh Jules," he moaned against her neck as he continued to massage her breasts and finger her. She kept grinding against him, loving the feeling of his hard desire pressed onto her.

And just as Juliet turned her head to let out another scream of pleasure, Shawn captured her lips with his as she came, her core spasming around his fingers. Juliet deepened the kiss, only pulling away to catch her breath, feeling his chest heave as well. He smiled down at her face, rosy with excitement and lust. Shawn slid his fingers out of her core and her pants as Juliet spoke up in a playfully seductive voice. "Well, I have a line in mind too...though mine might be a little straighter." She stood up to turn around and face him, bending down to look directly in his lust filled eyes. "And what line would that be," Shawn played along. She leaned in to kiss his lips as her hands reached down to unzip his pants and release his still hard and now throbbing cock.

Shawn raised his eyebrows when Juliet pulled back. She pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it aside. She pressed one more quick peck to his lips, smiling and saying "Point A…" And instead of using her finger, she drew a line down his body with her lips, kissing her way down his neck, chest and stomach as she slowly sank to her knees in front of him. Shawn's stomach tightened when she reached his member and used the tip of her tongue to draw a line from the base of his shaft to the tip where she pressed a final kiss with a devilish smile. "Point B."

Shawn could not believe how incredibly turned on he was. He let out a little chuckle which quickly turned in to moans of pleasure as she took him into her mouth slowly. She worked her way up and down his shaft, swirling her tongue around his cock as she did so. It was when Shawn thought he couldn't hold on any more that Juliet pulled her mouth off of him and stood up to undress. Shawn followed suit, quickly discarding his pants and boxers.

Juliet put her hands on Shawn's shoulders as she sat down to straddle his erection. He brought his hands to her hips as he slowly licked and sucked at one of her nipples. Juliet's head fell back at the feel and sat down to bring her core in contact with his hot shaft. Shawn moaned against her breast as Juliet began to slide up and down his cock, trying to release some of the pressure built up between her thighs.

"Shawn, oh God, Shawn," Juliet began to pant as she continued to grind against him while he fondled and sucked on her breasts. He stopped to bring his hands up to cup her face and bring her lips to his. A slow dance ensued between their tongues, and with Juliet's hands still on his shoulders, she pressed her hot core down harder on his increasingly slick shaft. "Damn Jules, you feel so good," he murmured against her lips. With his hands still cupping her face, he pulled back to look in to her eyes. She slowed her movements as she caught a glimpse of something deep in his eyes.

Out of breath from such an extreme level of pleasure, Juliet spoke between gasps for air. "Shawn, what is it?"

"Jules. You know I love you, right?" Juliet smiled. "I know it just as well as I know that I love you, Shawn." He went in for another kiss, prompting Juliet to resume the slow erotic dance of her hips that allowed her slide all over Shawn's cock. It was then that Juliet pulled back from his lips yet again, whispering, "Shawn, wait." Shawn looked startled and desperate to resume the awesomeness that was ensuing. "If I recall…" Jules started. She just looked into his eyes. He grew a little worried until a wide smile spread across her face. "If I recall, lines can totally intersect." At that, Shawn growled and flipped a giggling Juliet on to her back, hiking her legs up around his waist. Juliet reached down to position him at her entrance and let out a long moan as he slid in to her.

Their gasps and moans filled the air as Shawn continued to thrust into Juliet. She clawed at his back, pressing him closer to her as her climax neared. She squeezed her walls around him everytime he thrust in, and Shawn was ready to explode. He quickened the pace to get her close. "Sha-, Sha-, uh, Sha-" He switched the pace up, and after a few long, deep thrusts with the base of his cock stroking her clit each time, Juliet let out a long scream, "Shaaaaawn!" At the sight of the girl he loved writhing beneath him, Shawn came, exploding inside her and calling her name.

He collapsed on her, covering her body with his. They spent a few minutes catching their breath. Shawn looked at Juliet, smiling and brushing her sex-hair out of her face, looking in to her eyes as he spoke. "You—are amazing. And we sure know our lines."

Juliet couldn't help but laugh and pull him in to a kiss, enjoying the feel of his warm body on hers. He broke the kiss to shift and shuffle to cuddle behind her, wrapping his arms around her body. Juliet hummed with approval and just as she was about to drift off, Shawn whispered a few last words to send her off into a blissful sleep. "I love you, Jules."

"I love you too, Shawn," she returned, squeezing the hand he had intertwined with hers.


End file.
